Ulrika Amnesia
by ShebyEbhiChan
Summary: Indonesian Only sorry...     Ulrika kena amnesia dan melupakan raze yang sudah jadi pacarnya..! mengapa ? xD  Maaf Ceritanya g bisa komedi komedian n serius mulu... ;/ Maklum baru belajar... :D *plakkk  Baiklah    Silahkan Di Baca    xD


Seorang cewek berambut kuning dan berbaju merah tengah melamun di kursinya. Ya, dia adalah Ulrika Mulberry, seorang alchemist dari al-revis. Di tengah lamunannya itu, seorang cewek yang berambut coklat menyapanya sehingga sukses mengagetkannya, gadis berambut coklat itu adalah chloe hartzog teman semasa keci Ulrika.

Chloe : Ulrika, pacarmu datang lagi tuh. Dia lagi nunggu kamu di depan kelas.

Ulrika: Lagi? Hmm.. baiklah.

Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan bergegas menuju depan kelasnya. Di sana ia melihat cowok keren bermata biru dan berambut biru. Ia adalah pacar Ulrika, Razeluxe Meitzen

Raze : "Halo, hari ini temani aku ke windy field yah ?" kata cowok itu dengan ketus.

Ulrika: "Hari ini? Tapi aku dah janji pergi sama Chloe ke deep ruins hari ini."

Raze : "Jadi kamu lebih memilih teman kamu daripada pacar kamu? Oke fine!"

Ulrika: "Ah, bukan begitu maksudku!"

Chloe langsung muncul dari dalam kelas.

Chloe : "Tidak apa Ulrika, aku bisa minta tolong sama pepperoni kok, kamu pergi aja dengan Raze"

Ulrika: "Ah, terima kasih Chloe" dia pun langsung mengejar Raze.

Keesokan harinya di Alchemy Class

Ulrika: "Aku masih tidak percaya kalo aku pacaran ma dia, aku bahkan nggak inget dia"

Chloe: "Yah mau gimana lagi, kamu kan pernah di serang monster sehingga kamu lupa ingatan. Tapi, aku heran kenapa hanya dia yang kamu lupakan. Lagipula sikapnya dulu baik tapi semenjak kamu lupain dia sikapnya berubah kayak gitu."

Ulrika: "Yah, aku juga nggak tau. Pernah aku coba nginget tapi kepalaku jadi sakit sekali. Ngomong – ngomong ke cafeteria yuk, nanti grape sorbetnya habis lagi."

Di Cafetaria

Ulrika: "huaa… banyak sekali orangnya." Kata Ulrika sambil melihat segerombolan orang di kasir cafeteria."

Tiba- tiba Raze datang, ia membawa banyak sekali buku.

Raze : "ah, kebetulan kamu di sini, bawakan ini ke pak Tony yah ?" katanya seraya menyerahkan buku-buku itu kepada Ulrika

Ulrika: "tapi aku kan-"

Raze: "Cepet sana!"

Ulrika pun langsung pergi setelah sedikit di bentak oleh raze, Chloe pun harus ikut mengantarkan buku itu.

Ulrika : "Aku bingung, sebenarnya apa yang membuat aku pacaran sama dia yah ?"

Chloe : "Waktu kamu jadian sama dia, aku juga heran. Padahal kalian kayak tikus dan kucing dulu. Tapi, kalian berdua tiba-tiba ngilang selam sehari, dan pas balik kamu langsung bilang ke aku kalau kalian dah jadian."

Ulrika: "uhh.. aku gak bisa ngingat."

Chloe: "Udahlah, ngomong-ngomong aku ke workshop dulu yah, mau tes incantation aku."

Ulrika:"iya, sampai jumpa. (kira-kira siapa lagi yah korbannya ?)" *sigh*

Ulrika pun langsung ngacir ke ruangan Pak Tony. Setelah selesai, ia langsung keluar. Ia mendapati raze berdiri di depan sana. Raze kemudian mengajaknya ke Roof Top.

Raze : "Makasih, ini buat kamu." Raze langsung menyerahkan sebuah katung berisi grape sorbet.

Ulrika: "Makasih, kamu tau yah kalau aku suka Grape Sorbet?" kata Ulrika sambil tersenyum.

Raze : "Bukan pacar namanya kalo nggak tahu kesukaan pacarnya."

Ulrika langsung ngeblush, ia kemudian memperhatikan Raze.

Ulrika: "(Dia tampan dan baik, apa karena itu aku pacaran sama dia?)"

Raze : "Kamu… masih belum ingat soal aku?" kata Raze dengan Wajah serius.

Ulrika: "… maaf, aku masih belum bisa mengingat"

Raze langsung sangat sedih mendengarnya

Raze : "Kamu serius?" Kata raze dengan marah.

Ulrika pun ketakutan

Ulrika: "Aku… aku…"

Tidak tega melihat Ulrika ketakutan da menangis dia langsung pergi

Ulrika: *sob* "(maafkan aku yang tak bisa mengingatmu)"

Keesokan harinya, Ulrika di kejutkan dengan sebuah pernyataan cinta dari teman sekelasya. Ia diajak ke Roof Top oleh teman sekelasnya itu.

: "Aku suka kamu, mau enggak jadi pacarku?"

Ulrika langsung ngeblush hebat, baru kali ini ada yang langsung nyatain Cinta sama dia seperti ini.

: "Aku langsung suka dengan kamu sejak orientasi"

Ulrika : "Umm…"

: "Aku dengar kamu pacaran dengan Razeluxe. Tapi, tolong di pikirkan dulu."

Temannya itu pun langsung pergi. Ulrika langsung duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang terdapat disana. Tapi, tanpa di sangka-sangka Raze langsung muncul dari dalam.

Raze : "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan bahwa kau punya pacar dan langsung menolaknya?" kata Raze denga marah.

Ulrika: "Kau…! Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?"

Raze : "Jawab aku…!" katanya seraya memojokkan Ulrika di tembok.

Ulrika menangis tapi kali ini Raze tidak memperdulikannya.

Ulrika: "KARENA AKU TIDAK TAHU KAMU INI SIAPA DAN SETAHUKU KAMU INI BUKAN SIAPA –SIAPAKU! PUAS?"

Tanpa di sangka-sangka, Raze menitikkan sebuah air mata, Ulrika kaget melihatnya.

Raze : "Kenapa? Kenapa kamu tidak bisa mengingatku pada saat kamu dapat mengingat yang lain? Kenapa hanya aku yang kau lupakan? Apa kau membenciku? Padahal hanya kau yang dapat kuterima di hatiku, tapi kenapa kau melupakanku? Kau adalah yang terpenting bagiku saat ini!"

Ulrika kaget melihat cowok di depannya ini ternyata sangat rapuh.

Ulrika seperti pernah melihat kejadian ini, di benakya terlintas gambaran Raze yang menangis.

Ulrika: "(Ya, pada saat itu…) … baiklah aku akan menolak dia, kamu jangan menangis" Ulrika langsung menghapus air mata Raze, saat itu raze seperti anak bayi.

Ulrika pun pergi untuk mengejar orang itu tapi dia tersandung di tangga sehingga ia tergulig-guling dan kepalanya terbentur. Ia lalu mengalami sebuah mimpi.

Flashback

Saat itu, Ulrika tengah berlatih sendirian di Cruise Ship Of Time

Ulrika: "Hmm… monster di sini rasanya jadi kuat yah? Mungkin karena aku Cuma sendiran kali ini"

Saat berjalan-jalan semakin ke dalam, ia melihat seorang cowok.

Ulrika: "siapa itu?"

Cowok itu kaget dan langsung mencabut pedangnya yang bercahaya. Ulrika lagsung menyadari kalau cowok itu ialah _Jerktown _orang yang sangat ia benci.

Ulrika: "Jerktown? Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Apa kamu kesii untuk menggangguku?"

Raze : "Apa tidak terbalik? Kaulah yang emnggangguku _Stupid Girl_... !"

Ulrika: "Uhh… aku tidak mau menggaggumu aku hanya ingi berlatih!"

Dan merekapun cek-cok, karena cek-coknya lama Author langsung mengskipnya

Setelah beberapa saat cek-cok, merak langsung di berikan kejutan oleh sekelompok beruang yang siap memangsa mereka.

Raze : "What The ?" ia langsung mengaktivkan pedangnya.

Ulrika: "Apa-apaan ini?"

Raze : "Kurasa kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain bekerja sama."

Ulrika: "Baiklah."

AND THE BATTLE BEGIN!

Pertama-tama, Raze mengeluarkan skill Twin Calibernya yang mencincang para beruang. Tapi hanya berhasil menumpas 1 dari 5 beruang yang ada. Kemudian Ulrika mengeluarka skill cannon ballnya yang menumpas 2 beruang sekaligus.

Raze : "Baiklah, tamatlah riwayat kalian…! TWIN CALIBER…!"

Dan akhirnya para beruag itupun keok semua.

Ulrika: "Akhirnya selesai juga."

Tidak disangka-sangka, salah satu beruang itu bangun dan mencakar Ulrika dari belakang.

Ulrika: "Kyaa….!"

Raze : "Tidak…!" Raze langsung menebas beruang itu, tapi terlambat, Ulrika sudah terluka dan lukanya sangat parah.

Raze lalu membawa Ulrika ala bridal style. Dia mencoba meletakkan Ulrika di tempat yang ama dan langsung mengambil x-heal dari dalam sakunya.

Raze : "Damn! Lukanya terlalu parah"

Tiba-tiba Raze merasakan perasaan takut akan kehialngan Ulrika, ia sempat berpikir kenapa ia peduli padanya, tapi ia tidak memikirkan hal itu lagi, karena ia hanya ingin focus untuk menyembuhkan Ulrika.

Ulrika kemudian mulai sadarkan diri.

Ulrika: "Jerktown apa yang kau lakukan disini ? ugh…"

Raze : "Jangan bergerak! Biar ku obati kau dulu."

Ulrika: "Aww… sakit…"

Raze : "Ini Cuma efeknya, sebentar lagi tidak akan terasa sakit. Tapi, ini sudah malam dan monster akan bertambah kuat jadi sebaiknya kita meginap di sini dulu malam ini.

Ulrika: "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba perhatian padaku? Bukannya aku sering mengejekmu?"

Raze : "Aku… Juga tak tahu…"

Akhirnya hening beberapa saat. Tapi, karena keheningan ini membuatnya risih, ia pun memulai percakapan.

Ulrika: "Kau… kenapa kau membenci mana?"

Raze : "Tumben kau tidak memanggilku Jerktown"

Ulrika: "uhh.. kau ini meyebalkan..!"  
Raze : "baik-baik aku Cuma bercanda. "

Ia pun bercerita alasan mengapa ia membenci mana. Ia membenci mana karena mana kakeknya yang mengkhianati mereka.

Ulrika: "aku tidak percaya kau mau bercerita padaku."Kata Ulrika seraya Raze selesai bercerita.

Raze langsung sadar ia baru saja bercerita pada Ulrika sesuatu yang tak pernah Ia ceritakan pada siapapun, ia juga sadar akan perasaannya. akhirnya wajahnya berubah menjadi merah.

Ulrika kaget melihat wajah raze merah, ia pun ikut ikutan ngeblush. Sekarang Ulrika juga baru menyadari perasaannya.

Ulrika: "kenapa kamu ? kamu kok, wajahmu kenapa merah ?"

Raze : "Kamu juga merah kok…!"

Mereka pun hening sejenak dan kemudian tertawa bersama.

Raze : "haha… dasar… umm.. Ulrika… mau gak kamu jadi pacarku?"

Ulrika langsung kaget dan wajahya jadi sangat merah. [lebih merah dari kepiting rebus..! x3]

Ulrika: "Aku.. aku mau…" katanya sambil malu malu [ciee Ulrika *plakkk*]

Raze : "jadi, artinya kita sekarang?"

Ulrika: "iya, kita pacaran"

Akhirnya mereka berciuman, yah first kiss mereka.

Flashback end.

Ulrika pun akhirnya sadarkan diri… yang ia lihat pertama adalah seorang pemuda yang ia sayangi ya itu Raze.

Ulrika: "Aku ingat sekarang… aku ingat siapa kamu dan mengapa aku melupakanmu"

Raze : "Kau ingat ?"

Ulrika: "Ya… pada saat sebelum aku hilang ingatan…"

Flashback again.

Saat itu, Ulrika sudah janjian untuk training bareng dengan raze di Cruise Ship Of Time

Ulrika: "Ugh… raze..! dasar dia Cuma bisa janji saja..!"

Tiba-tiba, muncul beruang yang menyerang Ulrika, untung saja ia sudah bersiap-siap dan bisa menangkisnya. Tapi, setelah ia membereskan beruang itu. Ia tersandung [lagi?] dan kepalanya terbentur sehingga ia menjadi amnesia. Tapi, karena pada saat itu ia sedang marah pade raze, iapun hanya melupakan raze.

Back to reality.

Raze : "Jadi, karena itu kau hanya melupakan aku?"

Ulrika: "Sepertinya begitu, ngomong ngomong, *death glare* kenapa waktu itu kau tidak datang?"

Raze : "ukh… itu karena miss lily! Bukan aku!"

Ulrika: "Bacot! :p. Uryu…! Intent To Destroy!" [Uryu nongol dari mana nie? *plakk*]

Uryu : "Uhh…!"

Raze : "Ukhh… tidak…!"

Akhirnya merekapun kejar kejaran kayak tikus dan kucing. Chloe dan Lily pun bercakap.

Chloe : "There they go again, what a weird couple."

Lily : "Dasar Ulrika, padahal raze udah gwe relain buat dia tapi masih aja di jahilin."

Chloe & Lily : *sigh*

Ulrika : "Raze…! Jangan Kabur kamu…!"

Raze : "Maafkan Aku…!"


End file.
